All the best people are
by Lyra124
Summary: Luna Lovegood is always being bullied until help comes from an unexpected person and a muggle book. summary sucks, but the story is OK


All the best people are

Luna Lovegood could not sleep. She kept tossing and turning in her bed, she watched the hours pass on her clock beside her bed. All the girls in her dorm teased her. Calling her stupid names like Loony Lovegood, a play on her first name. She always tried to get into bed earlier, to avoid their name calling.

But tonight no sleep came to her.

At 9:00 Luna was still wide awake

At 10:00 Luna could not sleep. All the other girls in her dorm were all fast asleep.

10: 34. Luna couldn't take it anymore. She got out of bed and walked over to her trunk. Inside, she got out a muggle book a 6th year ravenclaw prefect had lent her when she was in the common room earlier. The prefect figured she was lonely or something, and tried to find something to help her.

Taking the book, She ran downstairs into the common room. It was silent and empty. Luna decided she wanted to get far away from there as possible. Walking out of the common room taking the book with her, she headed towards the castle grounds in which she could have some peace to read her book.

While Luna walked she had a good look at the book. It was called "Alice in Wonderland." _This should be interesting._ Luna thought.

On her way down she heard a voice.

"Hello, Ms Lovegood. May I ask what you are doing so far from your common room this lovely evening?" Startled Luna turned round.

Standing behind her was none other than the headmaster himself. He looked curious, but not angry as she expected.

"So what are you doing?"repeated Dumbledore.

"Just taking a midnight stroll." Said Luna hopefully.

"Oh. Something on your mind then? It's always good to have a stroll around the castle to think. It's one of my favourite pastimes." Said Dumbledore cheerfully. "Would you like a lemon drop?"

"Oh, no thank you then, professor."

"Ok, then Ms Lovegood." said Dumbledore smoothly. "So you've got a book with you. May I?"

"Of course professor." Luna handed him the book.

"Ah! "Alice in wonderland" a wonderful read. One of my favourites. I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you, sir."

"That quit alright ms Lovegood." Now I won't bother you anymore. Goodnight." And with that, he turned around and started to walk away."

Luna watched him leave. She had a sudden urge to ask him what was on her mind. She wanted to shout to the whole world.

"Sir? Can I ask you one more thing?" she called after him.

Dumbledore turned around. "Yes what is it?"

"Am I crazy?" asked Luna. She felt like she wanted to cry. "Have I gone senile? All the other Ravenclaws tease me horribly when I talk about nargles and stuff, but I know they are real, but they won't believe me!"

"I believe you. It doesn't matter if they think you're crazy." said Dumbledore softly.

"But **am** I crazy?"

Dumbledore walked back over and crouched down from his great height. He studied her carefully. Luna felt like she was being X-rayed.

"Yes. I am afraid to say that you **are** senile. You **have** gone crazy. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are." He smiled and handed her a handkerchief. "C'mon Luna, It'll be OK. If anyone teases you again you can tell them that. He smiled. "Now off to bed. It's late."

"Yes sir, thank you!"Luna said. She dried her tears on the handkerchief and smiled.

As Luna walked back to ravenclaw tower, she thought to herself, I **am** crazy, but all the best people are. Like me and Dumbledore.

The next day, Luna started reading Alice in Wonderland. It was a brilliant book, just like Dumbledore said it would be. Suddenly two Ravenclaw boys walked up to her.

"Hey Looney, What are you reading now? The Nargle encyclopedia? Dictionary for dorks?"Jeered the first boy.

"No! she's reading one of them stupid muggle books. Look! _Alice in Wonderland_. What a dumb name." scoffed the second boy.

"Yeah she must be in her own little wonderland. Full of nargles and wrackspurts. She must be crazy!" the first one said again.

"Actually, I am crazy, I'll admit that. All the best people are."Luna smiled.

"Yeah right, who told you that? Your Wrackspurt friends?" said the first boy.

"No Dumbledore did." Luna grinned more broadly than ever before. "You really ought to try this book. It's very good."

"Whatever. Dumbledore may have told you that, but you're still as barmy as ever. C'mon Michael." said the second boy. And the pair of them swaggered away.

Luna found herself feeling strangely calm. Unlike yesterday she would have rushed off to the bathroom to cry; but now she felt calm. _All the best people are_. She reminded herself. And with a shrug, Luna continued to read.

First Fanfiction. Oneshot. Hope you like it.

Pls R&R!

I don't own anything all rights to jk rowling and lewis carroll.


End file.
